The Assignment
by melissa smiles123
Summary: The assignment is simple, in theory anyway...
1. The Assignment

**So hi! Ok, I'm like beyond nervous to post this. This is my first Fanfiction and I'm terribly afraid that I'm not good enough. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned Criminal Minds. **

* * *

The assignment is simple, in theory anyway. Each of us is going to adopt an orphan for a year. Well, Strauss didn't say _adopt,_ but she might as well have. These orphans have been in orphanages and faster homes their whole lives. Anyone who had looked to adopt these children all decided not to within the trial period, all with the same reason. We are each going to choose one child to take care of for a year and try to work out the reason that they haven't been adopted. Like I said; it's simple, in theory.

"There are so many reasons that this is a bad decision." I sighed, shaking my head as Strauss walked out the door.

"As true as that is, Prentiss, we can't avoid this. This goes all the way up to Strauss' boss. Apparently, he thought that, being profilers, we would be best suited for this job." Hotch told us.

"Oh yes, I'm sure we make the perfect little family for six orphans; A genius, a player, Mr. Expressionless, Wonder Mom, an Italian millionaire, and Miss Compartmentalize." Rossi said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"And let's not forget the awesome aunt who will spoil them rotten and then give them back!" Garcia laughed, walking through the door. I just glared at her.

"Aww, come on cupcake, don't give me that. This will be fun!" Garcia smiled.

"Yah, it will be great until we have to give them back. You don't take care of a child for a year and not get attached." Derek put out.

"We don't necessarily _have _to give them back, do we? I mean Strauss couldn't stop us from adopting a child. Of course, I would have to know the child and have some serious time to think about it." JJ commented.

"What are we supposed to with them while we're on a case?" I asked.

"According to Strauss, we're supposed to take them with us. The whole reason we were given this assignment was to help the children with their issues and find out what type of family they need. We can't exactly do that if we're always gone." Hotch said.

"What! She expects them to come? How will that help anyway? We'll still be working until God-Knows-When. Besides, don't children need a steady routine?" Derek asked.

"That's where I help out. Any munchkins under the age of ten will be chilling with me while you're on cases. The older ones have to go with you though." Garcia said, almost sad.

"Well, we have to leave at eight o'clock, unless there is an emergency, from now on. We also can't have more than two cases per month. As long as the teacher's provide the school work they'll be missing, they shouldn't miss too much. After all, our cases rarely take longer than five days." Hotch added.

"How exactly are we supposed to choose these children?" Reid asked nervously. I feel a little bad for the boy. He's pretty awkward around kids.

"Another thing you're Oracle of Knowledge has helped with G-man! I have prepared each of you a folder, full of potential children that you would work well with. There are twenty or so names in each folder." Garcia smiled, handing us said folders.

"Garcia, we really need to thank you more. You just saved us hours of wading through files." Rossi said appreciably.

"Are we really up for this? I mean, taking care of a kid isn't exactly easy." Derek pointed out. I snorted, which caused a few looks. If there was ever an understatement…

"I guess we kind of have to be." JJ said with a resigned sigh.

"At least we'll get to help some kids out." I try to be positive.

"There is that. Besides, this will probably be good for us." Hotch nodded, although we all know he was trying to ignore the fact that we really expected a sad ending at best.

"Oh, I guess I should let you know that he press is outside the front door. Strauss let it slip about the mission." Garcia told us.

"Fantastic" I muttered in annoyance.

"Guys, what will we tell them?" JJ asked.

"I think we should go with the truth from the start. I mean, kids are pretty intelligent. They'll find out eventually." I said.

"Although I agree with Prentiss, we'll continue this tomorrow. Strauss is letting us use the jet to get the kids. We probably won't be back for at least a week. For now, just go home and look over these files. We'll leave tomorrow afternoon." Hotch dismissed us.

I leave the office with mixed feelings about the whole situation. On one hand, I'm not getting any older and I really do want kids. The issue is that keeping a relationship with this job is hell. Doing this kind of takes out the middle man. On the other hand, I will most likely have to give them up at the end of the year. No kid would want to spend their life with one, constantly gone caregiver. Besides, I doubt I would relate well to an older kid. Then again, you never know. It all depended on the file in my hand.

* * *

**K, so I know that was uber short, but I promise it will get better. Ok, so I'm thinking of doing something I've never seen. I want to add you guys to this story! I would really like to let you come up with the characters for the children that they adopt. Feel free to base this character off you, a friend, or whoever. If you are interested in this, please message me or put in the review the character's name, age, were they live, and a somewhat detailed description of his/her looks. Tell me anything and everything about your character. Write a history for him or her if you'd like. If this character is based off you, I wouldn't suggest giving me your real last name or history. If you guyz aren't feeling this, then I can make the characters myself. Anyway, this is up to you. Tell me what you want. I'll post every other Wednesday as long as I have internet (it's a pretty iffy thing out here). Reviews are what make me know if you want me to keep going, so please do review.**

**Luv and hugs**

**Mel **


	2. Meet Claire Summers

**I am beyond sorry about this wait. I know there's no excuse for lateness, but I'll try anyway. To be perfectly honest, I have the hardest time writing Reid. I mean, I love him, but I suck at writing him. So I am terribly sorry if he doesn't sound Reid-ish to you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned Criminal Minds. **

* * *

Reid sighed as he looked through the files… again. His biggest issue was choosing an age. He didn't know much about little kids, but felt that someone too old wouldn't see him as an authority figure. Thirty-two was defiantly old enough to be a parent, but he didn't exactly look (or act for that matter) his age. In all honesty, he probably looked like a college student and he never really grew into his skin, if that made any sense. He never stopped being awkward and 'strange'. Besides, no one had ever really given him any proper respect. The team saw him as a little brother. He was the youngest on the team, and the one who needed the most protection and guidance, so they had all just naturally stepped into the role of his protector in some way. In a way, the whole world had fallen into one of two categories. They either saw him as young and awkward or as strange, without any emotions or feelings. It was all very annoying and he didn't see any kid treating him normally.

All the same, his mind kept going back to Claire Summers. She was fourteen and has been in the system since she was ten. Both her parents were abusive, but it took years before anyone was able to get anything out of the poor girl. She had an issue with dominant figures, for obvious reasons. She was fairly intelligent, skipping a grade. She made straight A's, was in both choir and band, and was a good kid. The only reason that she hasn't been adopted was that she somehow managed to dissuade any potential parents from adopting her, always convincing them to choose another child.

This, Reid reasoned, could work out in his favor. He defiantly wasn't a dominant figure. Then again, she probably wanted a guardian and he didn't really portray a protector. The thought actually annoyed him a bit. He was tired of always being the week one. He was always the shielded, never the shield. The idea of being someone's defender appealed to him a great deal. Not only that, but Reid honestly wanted to help the girl. He knew that the chances of a child over the age of ten being adopted were less than twenty percent, and he really wanted this girl to get help. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. There was a good chance that he could help her and she seemed like an interesting character. She would be able to carry on a conversation, and she was young enough to see him as an adult.

When he finally looked up from his file he had to let his eyes adjust to the lights. Everyone, Garcia included, was in the conference room, talking amongst themselves. Unsurprisingly, everyone except him had made a decision. They were just waiting on him to decide before they left. Just as unsurprisingly, no one would say a word about their choice. In order to fairly choose which kid would be picked up first, they chose straws. Of course, Reid got the shortest straw; therefore no one could leave until he chose.

"I've chosen" Reid announced. Six heads turned towards him.

"That's great Spence, Who is it?" JJ asked.

"Her name is Claire Summers. She's fourteen." Reid told them.

"Really Pretty Boy, a teenage girl?" Morgan teased with a whistle.

"Tell us about her." Emily requested. For a moment Reid imagined her as a mother, asking about his girlfriend, but he quickly shook the strange thought from his head.

"She was abused by both parents until she was ten, when she was sent to an orphanage. She skipped third grade, plays piano, sings, writes stories, and plays video games. She is incredibly shy, has an issue with dominant figures, and somehow manages to convince any potential parent to choose someone else." Reid read off.

"Wow, so I can see why you chose her." Emily nodded.

"Where does she live?" Rossi asked.

"Orlando, Florida" Reid replied.

"Ooh, she lives near Disney World." Garcia squealed from three seats over.

"No Garcia, we have a lot to do. Besides, she's probably been there a lot." Hotch pointed out before the bubbly tech could finish the thought.

"Aww boss man, you ruin all my fun!" She pouted.

"Don't worry baby girl, I'll take you after things calm down a bit." Morgan promised, making Garcia cheer and blow him a kiss.

"Hey, do you even have room for a kid." JJ suddenly asked.

"Oh, I moved apartments a few weeks ago. A drummer moved next door and I got tired of hearing the noise until three in the morning." Reid rolled his eyes a little.

"That's good; at least she'll have a room. Henry spent all last night cleaning up the guest room in excitement." JJ smiled.

"Jack's the same. He can't wait for his new friend to get here." Hotch let out a rare smile.

"So when are we leaving." Emily asked.

"If everyone is ready, we'll leave within the hour." Hotch decided. Everyone left to grab their bags.

***PAGE BRAKE*PAGE BRAKE*PAGE BRAKE***

Sadly, the plane ride was only an hour and a half, which didn't give Reid much time to prepare. Hotch had called the orphanage before they left, so they were expecting them. He had also made it clear that Claire was to know what was happening and that the placement would most likely be temporary. Reid felt that she was old to know what was going on and it wouldn't be fair for her to think that this would be permanent.

The plane landed about noon. The team quickly checked into the closest hotel and drove over to the "Healing Hands Orphanage." It was a large, gray building that reminded Reid of a prison. It sat at the end of the street and contradicted the happy atmosphere of the clean, cheerful neighborhood.

"You should probably go in alone." JJ advised. Reid nodded. It would be best if he was the only one to meet her at first. That way, Claire wouldn't feel trapped. He took a deep breath and walked into the building.

Inside was obviously some kind of lobby. It was painted a dark red and had squishy chairs and small couches scattered throughout the room. In the middle of the room there was a desk with a large woman sitting behind it. Her nametag declared her to be Vicky.

"May I help you?" She asked in a squeaky voice.

"Yes, my name is Spencer Reid. I'm here for Claire Summers." Reid informed her.

"Of course, I'll bring her right out." Vicky nodded and left the room, only to return ten minutes later with a young girl trailing behind her. Claire Summers, or so Reid assumed, was roughly five feet tall with short brown hair and light blue eyes. She had on a light yellow shirt with long, yellow and purple stripped sleeves, jean shorts that reached her mid-thigh, black Converses, and knee-high socks that matched her sleeves. A small, jean backpack hung off her left shoulder, and her right hand clutched a large purple suitcase.

"Hello Mr. Reid, I'm Claire." The girl said, not offering her hand.

"Nice to meet you, please call me Spencer." Reid smiled.

"Ok, so you work with the BAU? I've read about that. It sounds really cool." She said, her head cocked slightly to the left in interest.

"Yes I do. I enjoy it a lot." Reid answered, mentally cursing at how stupid it sounded.

"That's really cool. How many are there in your team?" She asked. Reid was taken aback. Didn't the file say that she was shy? This girl was practically bouncing.

"There are seven of us in all. There actually outside right now." Reid said carefully. In less than a second, Claire's whole demeanor changes. She stood rigidly and her hand griped her suitcase tightly. Reid really felt for the girl. For someone who was scared of dominant figures, his team would terrify her. All he could do was squeeze her hand comfortingly.

"They're all really good people." Reid offered. Claire nodded a little.

"Ok, lets meet your team." She said with a shaky voice.

In all, it went really well. For the first ten minutes Reid thought the poor girl would though up, but then Garcia hugged her and scolded the team for being so scary.

"You guys should be ashamed of yourselves, scaring poor little orphans." Garcia shook her finger at the team.

After that everyone seemed to calm down and laughed at how tense it was. Claire took an immediate liking to all the girls and it wasn't long before she loosened up to the guys as well. She seemed to particularly like Rossi and spent almost an hour talking to him about… well everything. It became obvious that Claire _loved _to learn. She was like a sponge. Every time Reid said some statistic about anything, Claire's eyes would light up at the new information.

The spent the day doing various things. The first thing they did was went shopping. JJ was very adamant about the fact that Claire apparently didn't have enough clothing. Even though Claire didn't really want to, JJ insisted that they go to the mall. By the time they were done Claire had three more suitcases and had to downright refuse anymore clothes. Next they went to a bookstore. Here, Claire practically bought the whole store. She apparently shared Reid's love for books, but they unquestionably had different tastes. While Reid chose to read about fact and non-fiction, Claire loved the fiction. She had a somewhat morbid taste in her books. She chose violent horror stories. Finally, the decided to end the evening by going bowling. It was apparently one of the only sports that Claire enjoyed, which showed when she beat them all.

"So, how did you like your first day as part of the BAU family?" Garcia asked late that night. The girls had decided to all sleep together.

"It was amazing! I can't believe how much fun I had today! I'm really going to hate it when the year is over." Claire sighed.

"Don't think about that. It's a long ways away." JJ insisted.

"Besides, I think Reid really likes you. You never know, he might decide to keep you." Emily pointed out.

"Spencer is really cool. I've never had a big brother, but I imagine that if I did he would be like that. This is all really wild. In one day I've gotten an instant family." Claire shook her head.

"Hey your just number one in this. By the time we get back home there'll be five more of you." Garcia laughed. They all went to bed that night with smiles on their faces. If that day was any indication of what was to come, this might not be as bad as they all expected.

* * *

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION PLEASE READ!**

**So I need to the TheMysteriousGeek2345 for giving me Claire Summers. I absolutely love her. As soon as I read about her I got this picture in my head and I just love it! Like I said, I want to add you guys to this story! I would really like to let you come up with the characters for the children that they adopt. Right now I have characters for Reid, Prentiss, and Rossi. Feel free to base this character off you, a friend, or whoever. If you are interested in this, please message me or put in the review the character's name, age, were they live, the reason they aren't being adopted, and a somewhat detailed description of his/her looks. Tell me anything and everything about your character. Write a history for him or her if you'd like. If this character is based off you, I wouldn't suggest giving me your real last name or history. If you guyz aren't feeling this, then I can make the characters myself. Anyway, this is up to you. Tell me what you want. I'll post every other Wednesday as long as I have internet (it's a pretty iffy thing out here). Reviews are what make me know if you want me to keep going, so please do review.**

**Luv and hugs**

**Mel **


	3. Important notice

**Ok guys, hears the thing. I have only gotten one idea for a character and that was Claire. if you want me to create these characters myself, then tell me. No matter what though, I need reviews to know if I'm doing this right. Regardless if you review, I will finish this story, because I like it, but I don't have to finish it on this site. I only put this story on here for you guys. I don't want to be mean, but of the two hundred and something views, only seven of you have reviewed. I am extremely grateful for those reviews but I'm not sure if you guys even like this story of if I'm just wasting my time. Granted, these first couple of chapters have been short and sucky, but I am trying really hard and have some really great ideas. I really didn't want to do this, like at all, but from now on I want five reviews for each chapter before I'll update. I am really sorry it came to that. so if you have an idea for a character (which is fine if you don't, but you need to tell me) just send me a message with a character's name, age, who you want them to be adopted by, and a detailed description of this character. I need characters for JJ, Hotch, and Morgan. **


End file.
